


proposals

by vvelna



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sort Of, also proposals for an instagram post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: Dan and Phil plan a post for Dan's Instagram.





	proposals

**Author's Note:**

> bingo fic (of course). the prompt was "proposal." decided to mix things up with the writing format.

The photo contenders:

Option 1: Phil on the sofa, leaning back and covering his face with a pillow. Dan on one knee on the floor in front of the sofa, to the left of Phil’s legs. He’s making eye contact, arm outstretched to take the photo with his phone. One eyebrow raised, biting his lip. A peace sign because he couldn’t help himself.

"It looks like I’m crying or something, when really I was laughing. Within a year you’ll regret that pose and wake up in a cold sweat from cringe attack nightmares about it at least once a month."

Option 2: Their marriage certificate, with certain parts blacked out for privacy reasons. The photo is a bit grainy, but their names are clearly visible.

"Ugly. I know you think so too. And people will be like, what is this I'm looking at? There's no feeling here, Dan. And this isn't about a piece of paper. I don’t think—I don’t want to show it to everyone like that."

Option 3: Standing cheek to cheek, smiling. Phil looks tired but happy. Fine lines and freckles and a few stray grey hairs are visible. He’s not looking at the camera. His eyes are soft. A smile is overtaking Dan’s face, the kind that makes his lips disappear, makes the apples of his cheeks soft and round, and his dimple deep. They’re standing in the registry office where they were legally married, but not much of the background is visible.

"This one. I like this one."

"You can’t tell what’s happening though. We could be anywhere, doing anything."

"You can tell what’s important. We look happy. Really, really happy. You can make it more obvious with the caption if you want to."

Winner: Option 3

*

The caption contenders:

Option 1: finally put a ring on it

"Isn’t that an outdated reference? And we haven’t got rings. Also, this makes it seem like a surprise, or that I had no idea it was coming."

Option 2: a diamond ring emoji and a heart emoji

"Again, no rings. Definitely no diamond rings. Aren’t you morally opposed to diamonds anyway? You made me read that article about it."

"You’re taking this way too literally."

Option 3: asked @amazingphil to marry me and he said yes

"Alright but boring, no?"

Option 4: @amazingphil just agreed to be my husbandussy

"I hate you. I’m laughing because I hate you."

Option 5: he said yes @amazingphil

"It's vague, but I kind of like it? Are we trying to be vague still? I guess people will understand what it means unless they don’t want to."

Option 6: a single heart emoji

"Still vague, but I like it. I'm leaning toward this or 'he said yes.' Oh! Let me have the heart and you can take that. I’ll have someone take a photo of us together at the party. If you wait we can post them together."

"Come on, let me post mine now. You can just like the post or retweet it when I crosspost to twitter."

"You don’t want to wait until after everything’s done?"

"Obviously wait till we get back from the wedding to post yours, but I don’t see why I can’t post mine now."

Winner: Option 5 (for Dan), Option 6 (for Phil)

*

“I’m gonna post it. Right now. Speak now or forever hold your peace. You sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes. I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~thanks for reading~
> 
> [ reblog/like on tumblr ](https://velvetnautilus.tumblr.com/private/178954245145/tumblr_pgg405u64b1wm9q5f)


End file.
